


Catwoman gets punished batstyle

by rammbo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Nipple Torture, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Water Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Catwoman stopped wearing a tail on her costume after this robbery. This is one night she will never forget as long as she lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catwoman gets punished batstyle

Catwoman thought she was going to have a easy night stealing a pair of priceless cateyes. Because she knew The Dark Knight was off earth with The Justice League. But she was in for a surprise of all of her nine lives.

Catwoman broke into a museum in Gotham City and she just picked the cateyes out of the case. She didn't know she had company tell she turned around and found out who was there.

FUCK ME Robin you nearly scared me out of all my nine lives. My you sure have grown up into a fine looking young man. You know i will make you a deal let me go and i will give you so much pleasure. We older woman know how to give lots of pleasure to you young virgin boys like youselfs. Let me tell you i be thee greatest fuck you ever had.

Get your fucking hand off my cock you fucking bitch, before i punch you in the your fucking mouth.

My what a filthy mouth you have on you Robin and how dare you threaten a lady with violence.

You are not a lady but a fucking cheap ass whore you fucking bitch. 

Why you little bastard how dare you call me a whore. Here thake this crack crack, bye bye you dirty bird.

OWWWWW that fucking whore cut my shoulder, i am going kick that bitches fat ass when i catch her. 

Robin chased after Catwoman thru the museum and he got tired running after her. So he jumped and grabbed Catwoman's costume tail and he yanked on it. She landed hard on the floor knocking herself out. When she woke up she found herself tied face down on a priceless desk. 

ROBIN UNTIE ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHEN I GET LOSE I AM GOING TO RIPPING OFF YOU TINY DICK AND NUTS AND RAM THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT !!!!. SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW !!!!.

You won't do anything you fucking whore i am in control of you. I must say you have a nice tail and your ass is not to bad either. Now it's time to punish you for hurting me tonight and the other times RIPPPPPPPPPPPPP. 

DAMMIT ROBIN THESE COSTUMES DON'T COME CHEAP !!!!. RIPPPPPP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RIPPING OFF MY COSTUME !!!!. STOP SQUEEZING MY ASS YOU FUCKING PERVERT, STOP IT I SAID STOP IT !!!!.

Time for your punishment you fucking whore, damm you have one very hairy snatch. Hell i can't see your fucking snatch lips at all.

HEY YOU LITTLE PERVERT STOP RUBBING MY PUSSY, ROBIN YOU FUCKER GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF ME !!!!. STOP FISTING ME OH YOU ASSHOLE YOU ARE MAKING ME CUM OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. OWWW YOU MOTHER FUCKER HOW COULD PULL OUT MY PUSSY HAIR OH FUCKING GAWD IT HUTRS SO MUCH !!!!. I SAID GET YOUR FIST OUT OF MY TENDER PUSSY, OWWWWWWWW YOU ARE HURTING ME SO BAD !!!!.

Damm catwhore you came like a fucking river and now to spank your bare ass tell its redder than my tunic. This whip of yours will do just fine.

Robin you wouldn't dare use my whip on me, CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW !!!!. STOP IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU ARE HURTING ME, CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW CRACK OWWW !!!!. OH PLEASE ROBIN STOP BEATING MY ASS. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE MONEY I HAVE !!!!. I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY, JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING ME OH PLEASE STOP IT.!!!!.

Now its time for you to suck my cock you fucking whore. If you try to bit my cock i will beat your ass tell it bleeds.

Robin i can't suck your cock you are jailbait, plus Batman will kill me if i do anything sexual with his fifteen year old partner.

So you are a lying whore then saying you would fuck me and it be my greatest time. Well catwhore you are going to suck my cock tell i get nice and hard.

7///;; lo

No i can't do it Robin OWWWWWW LET GO OF MY HAIR. YOU ARE GOING TO PULL IT OUT OF MY HEAD !!!!. OK OK I WILL SUCK YOUR TINY DICK JUST STOP HURTING ME !!!!. 

Here is my cock you lucky fucking bitch, it's the best you will ever suck on in your life.

FUCK ME NO WONDER THEY CALL YOU THE TEEN WONDER, YOU'RE DICK MUST BE OVER A FOOT LONG AND IT'S STILL SOFT !!!!. I CAN'T FIT THAT IN MY MOUTH IT'S TOO FUCKING THICK !!!!. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY MOUIT ITS INHUMAN! !!!!.

Suck my cock you fucking cunt bitch, oh yes suck me real good. Thats it take my entire cock down your throat, i can tell you enjoy sucking my young teenage cock. Suck me faster go faster bitch, make me cum. I am going to fill your hot mouth full of my hot batcum. I am getting close to cuming OH FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You are a cock sucking pro, you sucked me like the cock loving whore you are.

YOU FUCKER YOU CAME IN MY MOUTH NO MAN HAS EVER DONE THAT TO ME BEFORE !!!!. I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS I HOPE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH !!!

If you didn't want to taste my batcum then you shouldn't of swallowed it then.

I didn't have a fucking choice with you holding my head in place you sick perverted bastard.

Well i am still hard as a rock after that shitty blow job you gave me. Now it's time to fuck you catwhore and you will be begging me to keep on fucking you forever.

Go ahead and rape me you fucking bastard i will never beg you to keep fucking me. 

You will enjoy this so much i know you will love it catwhore.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T PUT YOUR DICK IN THAT HOLE, THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW !!!!. OWWWWWWW THAT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD STOP IT, I NEVER BEEN SODOMIZED BEFORE !!!!!. YOU ARE KILLING ME HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME I AM BENING RAPED BY ROBIN THE TEEN WONDER !!!!. SOMEONE HELP ME !!!!. HE IS RIPPING MY ASSHOLE IN TWO!!!!. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME I AM BEING RAPED !!!!! 

DAMM I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR ASSHOLE WAS VIRGIN, I THOUGHT A OLD WHORE LIKE YOU WOULD OF TAKEN IT UP THE SHITTER A LOT !!!!. Nothing better than fucking a virgin asshole. Oh yes my cock looks great up your ass. Now to fuck it even faster and i love squeezing your big fucking tits. Bet they been fucked a lot, oh yes my balls are slapping the hell out of your hairy snatch.

Oh help me somebody help me i am being raped by a teenage superhero. Somebody rescue me oh help me, oh Robin please stop raping my poor asshole. I will stop stealing i promise just please stop. You need to stop oh please stop rapeing my ass. There is so much pain oh please stop already. 

HERE I FUCKING CUM UUUUGGGGHH UUUUGGGGHH UUUUGGGGHH UUUUGGGGHH !!!!. Now to fuck you faster and with entire cock this time. Oh yes i can't get enough of your fucking ass, it was made to be fuck alright.

OH GAWD YOU RIPPED MY ASSHOLE I CAN FELL BLOOD, i am feeling light headed like i am going to passout.

Fuck the bitch did pass out well i am still going fuck her asshole tell i loaded it up again. She does have one nice ass wouldn't mind fucking it every damm day. Plus her tits are so nice and firm oh yes now to fuck her as fast as i can. Oh yes you fucking cunt you will remember this butt fucking for a long time. 

Robin sodomized Catwoman for over a hour, he spanked her ass tell it had blisters on it. He pulled her hair as hard as he could to make sure she felt as much pain when she woke up.

OH HERE CCOMES MY SECOND LOAD OF HOT BATCUM UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I better plug up her asshole with the handle of her whip.Now to untie her and wake her up so she can suck my cock clean of her nasty shit. Hey catwhore wake up you need to suck my cock again. That's it clean my cock of your nasty shit, suck it bitch next i will fuck your super hairy snatch.

I hate you so much i hope you die so fucking soon, go ahead rape my pussy i can't stop you. Just finsh this degrading of me. What is inside my asshole its not you damm dick ????.

Nope its your whip handle you fucking old whore and now i need to take a damm piss AWWWWWWWWW. 

STOP IT STOP IT YOU BASTARD STOP PISSING ON MY FACE, YOU ARE ONE SICK MOTHER FUCKER !!!!.

Fuck it looks like my cock is disappearing into a black hole, your snatch is pretty tight i bet you been fucking guys with little dicks. I have to say you are pretty soft inside your fucking cunt.

Stop fucking me so hard what you are you trying to do rip my pussy in half like you did to my ass. Batman will get you for this i know he will. I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK, YOUR DICK IS FUCKING ME SO GOOD OH PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME ROBIN !!!!. KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THE DIRTY WHORE I AM !!!! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING YOUNG DICK ITS THE BEST I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE !!!!.

He won't believe a old whore like you i am his partner, not a criminal like you are. HERE I COME YOU FUCKING WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

ROBIN YOU FUCKING PERVERT YOU CAME IN ME HOW COULD YOU !!!!. I don't want to get pregant by you and make a bastard or bitch like you.

Now to fuck your big tits my cock looks great between them. Oh your tits were made to be fucked alright, bet you love my cock between them.-

I never want to see you again or your fucking dick ever again. Just hurry up raping me so i can forget about you and this horrible night. OWWWWWWW LET GO OF MY NIPPLES, YOU ARE GOING TO PULL THEM OFF. OH PLEASE STOP HURTING ME I GIVE UP. You have 

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH there you go catwhore a nice facial of my hot batcum. I hope you learned a lesson tonight never fuck with the batclan. Stay out of Gotham City if you know what's good for you. This is something to for you to remember me by a bat symbol on your ass.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW OH GAWD THAT HURT SO BAD ROBIN YOU ARE A FUCKING ANIMAL I HATE YOU !!!!.

Robin left Catwoman laying on the desk, she layed there for awhile to get her strength back. Once she did she headed to a hospital to get the handle of her whip removed from inside her ass. She was so embarrassed when they took the handle out. She heard them making jokes about her super kinky sex life, she wanted to die. They had to repair her torn asshole after Robin ripped it with his young big cock.

What she feared most Robin did indeed get her pregant, she called up Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy to warn them about Robin.

Hey Catwoman how you doing today.

Not good Harley stay away from Robin the brat wonder. He raped me and knocked me up, he caused me so much pain.

Well Catwoman that bastard came in my furry funbox and i am carrying his bastards too.

Well warn Poison Ivy then about him then.

Too late he seeded her furry garden and she is having twins from birdboy. I never seen such a big joy stick in my life. He even put it up my tail pipe and he really reved me up i never screamed so much and so loud in my life.

I know he did that to me too he ripped my asshole in two Harley.

Ivy had her butthole wrecked so bad she couldn't sit down for a few months. Looks like he put us out of business for awhile and we left Gotham City.

Me too Harley i dont want to see Robin ever again or Batman.

Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy all had twins from Robin and they never came back to Gothman City. THE END


End file.
